


Not It, Finch

by managerie



Series: RINCH [24]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Related: s04e03 Wingman, Episode Rewrite: s04e03 Wingman, Established Relationship, M/M, POI Season Four Rinch Rewrite, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No way would anyone think Reese needed a Wingman.<br/>This is how I feel the conversation about going undercover would really have happened if the networks would have allowed it.<br/>Originally published for the Season Four Rinch Rewrite Website <a href="http://www.therealpersonofinterest.com">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not It, Finch

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. Characters are not mine. No money being made.  
> Some dialogue taken from Season Four's Third Episode called **Wingman**.

[ ](http://www.therealpersonofinterest.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/Not-It-Finch.jpg)

~ * ~

 

John Reese looked green at the prospect of another pretend date. “Not it, Finch.”

Harold looked at Sameen and quelled any snarky comment she might be brewing. Instead, he took John’s upper arm in his hand and said, “No one in their right mind would think you of all people would need help attracting women, Mr. Reese. Honestly, I am too old to even entertain the notion. So, we will be asking Detective Fusco to take one for the team.”

John relaxed into the contact and ignored Shaw’s smirk. “Thanks Harold. And just to make sure you understand that I wouldn’t actually let you go out into that meat market.” John pulled Harold forward and kissed the shorter man with all his might.

John pulled away at Shaw’s wolf whistle. The flush on Harold’s face was gorgeous and precious. John nuzzled Harold’s impressive nose. “I know that you are far from old, but I don’t want the females of this city thinking you’re available. Your reclusive nature kept you in isolation. That meant you were ripe for my picking. I don’t want you to figure out that you have better, younger options.”

Shaw made gagging sounds next to them and wandered off to play with Bear. John paid her no mind. Harold’s ears were pink, his eyes were sparkling, his lips were crooked into a half smile, and he looked bashful. Dammit, that was so cute John just wanted to find the cot in the back and ravish the man, but they had work to do. John would be thanking Lionel personally for letting them dodge this bullet. But for now, John just needed Harold to understand that the only attention John wanted was from his adorably prim boyfriend.

 

~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta Reader. ConCrit is welcomed  
> If Anyone wishes to add to this Collection of rewrites  
> (either fic, art, metas, etc or anything that is RINCH themed for Season Four) the collection is called Season4RinchRewrite


End file.
